vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Amorges (Assassin's Creed)
|-| Old Amorges = |-| Young Amorges = Summary Amorges (died c. 422 BCE) was a leader of the Order of the Ancients who operated in the Achaemenid Empire during the 5th century BCE. A former member of the Persian elite and a close friend of Darius, formerly known as Artabanus, Amorges joined the Order and prevented Darius' assassination of King Artaxerxes I, the son of Xerxes I whom Darius had previously assassinated. After Darius was branded a traitor and forced to flee Persia with his family, Amorges sent a branch of the Order to track him down and eliminate him. Amorges is the central antagonist of Assassin's Creed Odyssey's DLC Legacy of the First Blade and the main antagonist of the DLC's third part, Bloodline. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A physically, higher with melee weapons Name: Amorges, Orontas (Greek pseudonym) Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: Unknown, possibly at least in his 70s (Was a full-bodied adult back in the 480s BCE, shouldn't be much older than Darius) Classification: Human, Proto-Templar, Leader of the Order of the Ancients Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-To-Hand Combattant, (On par with Darius), Weapon Mastery, Limited Fire Manipulation (Can ignite the blade of his sword), Extreme Pain Tolerance, Indomitable Will, Pressure Point Strikes, Resistance to Fire Manipulation and Poison Manipulation (Can resist resist highly toxic and corrosive arrows as well as flaming, like from those of Kassandra), Genius Intelligence, Master Strategist and Manipulator, Master Strategist and Manipulator, Vast resources, Vast political influence, Stealth Expert, Acrobatics Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ (On par with Darius and managed to push him back when he tried to assassinate Artaxerxes. Managed to fight Darius and a very angry Kassandra at the same time for an important amount of time and cause them trouble) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Can easily fight against Darius and Kassandra at the same time) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class+ (Can hurt the likes of Darius and Kassandra) Durability: At least Small Building level+ (Endured powerful strikes from Darius and Kassandra, including strikes from powerful Isu weapons like the Spear of Leonidas, the Sword of Damokles and Darius's Hidden Blade) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Standard melee range by himself, extended melee range with melee weapons Standard Equipment: Swords (including the Sword of the Kings), Shield Intelligence: Genius (An master strategist and manipulator who is feared by Darius himself and possesses an extended influence across the world. Was able to disguise himself as a simple man helping Kassandra without her being able to determine it before he revealed himself). Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses, but has survived situations that would kill most peak-level human beings. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Fire Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Blade Users Category:Ubisoft Category:Game Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Adults Category:Military Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Traitors Category:Tragic Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 9 Category:Armored Characters Category:Armor Users